Answers from Hunter x Hunter
by Top Secret Magician
Summary: Series of Hunter x Hunter characters answering each of your questions about them! Absolutely any question to any character is fine, so leave a review! / (1999 & 2011) / Not sure about the rating yet.


**Answers from Hunter x Hunter**

**Author's Note:**

**TSM here!**

**So this is a similar thing to my other story: **_**Letters from Hunter x Hunter.**_

**This was inspired by indraniFOREVER, who kept asking Hunter x Hunter character questions. So thank you, indraniFOREVER!**

**Hope you like it, and please review!**

**How It Goes:**

**You ask your questions to ANY Hunter x Hunter characters in your review, and I'll have them answer them! PLEASE make only THREE MAXIMUM questions in ONE REVIEW! So three questions for each reviewer in each chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Do I own Hunter x Hunter? Nooo. I don't.**

**Prologue & Tester**

* * *

**_Prologue:**

"Questions~ Questions~" Hisoka hummed as he built his third card pyramid.

"Ne, Hisoka, why are singing 'questions'?" Gon piped in.

"Yeah, clown, what's with the 'questions'?" Killua added.

Hisoka looked up from his stack of cards with a sly smile.

"Well, boys, I was waiting for our dear, ah, _unripe fruits _to review questions~"

"'Unripe fruits'?" Gon frowned, confused.

"What 'questions'?" Killua frowned as well.

"Ah, well that's up to them, isn't it?" Hisoka chuckled. Then he continued to stack cards as he hummed once again.

Gon and Killua shared a weird look.

"GON! BRAT!" The door flung open, and Leorio marched inside. And as he did…

Hisoka stared at his stack of cards that were now all lying on the floor in a mess.

The to-be doctor had ruined his card pyramids, and said-to-be doctor gulped.

"O-oops."

"Leorio." Kurapika sighed as he entered the door, pushing his taller friend out of the way. "Please stop acting like a child." He glanced at Hisoka's cards, and then at Hisoka. "I apologize for his lack of sense, Hisoka."

"HEY!" Leorio roared while Gon and Killua burst out laughing.

"Hm~ Well since Kurapika was nice… I won't kill you, doctor." Hisoka gave a smile as he gathered his cards.

Leorio paled, and Gon and Killua's laughs grew louder. Even Kurapika smiled.

"Why the heck is it so loud in here?!" Hanzo stormed into the room as he scratched the back of his bald head. He paused when he took sight of the five, and groaned. "It's you guys. I should have known."

"Hi Hanzo!" Gon waved.

"Hey Gon…" Hanzo replied wearily.

"Yo, Baldy." Killua smirked.

"Hello, brat." Hanzo glared.

"Hisoka."

Everybody turned their heads at the door, where a dark long haired man stood.

"Aniki?!" Killua shouted while Gon eyed his friend's brother warily.

"That brat's brother?!" Leorio yelped.

Kurapika kept his calm, merely narrowing his eyes to a fraction, and Hanzo just stood there, looking nervous.

"Illumi~" Hisoka beamed, waving his friend over. "Are you here to receive questions as well?"

Illumi blinked, forgetting for a moment, on why he was here in the first place.

"Questions?"

"Yes!" Hisoka's eyes shined. "Questions from our dear reviewers!"

"Ho~o." Illumi cocked his head to the side, and in a flash, he appeared next to Hisoka and Killua, much to Hisoka's delight and Killua's horror. "Interesting."

"I know!" Hisoka laughed. He glanced at the door, and quirked his eyebrows upwards when he found a bunch of people peeking inside the small door. "…If you want to receive questions as well, you can all come in, you know."

Nobody moved from outside the door.

"It's okay, everyone!" Gon smiled. "There's plenty of room!"

At the kind boy's words, everybody pushed through the small door and all squeezed into the room.

"Hmph." Hisoka's voice was heard from the cramped room. "Nobody listens to me."

"It's because they are afraid of you, Hisoka."

Hisoka's eye lit up at the voice.

"Dancho~!" He laughed.

"Spider!" Kurapika hissed from somewhere around the corner – everybody could imagine the dangerous glow of red in the Kuruta's eyes.

"Hello Kuruta." Kuroro chuckled.

"It's so cramped in here!" Uvogin roared.

"Quiet down, Uvo." Nobugana mumbled from what sounded like next to him.

"I'll torture everyone of you…"

Everyone shivered at Feitan's threat, and the sound of Phinks cracking his knuckles that followed by.

"Why are we here again?" A voice piped in.

"I told you, Shizuku, it's because of the questions from the review…OW! Franklin, that was my head you hit there!" Shalnark whined.

"Oops." Franklin scratched his head, making his long earlobes slap Shalnark's head once again.

"OUCH!"

Pakunoda sighed from somewhere far from them as Machi rolled her eyes.

Bonolenov and Coltopi stayed silent.

"It's okay, Onii-sama." Kalluto whispered to Alluka. "I'm here."

Alluka beamed.

"I know!"

"It's so crowded in here!" Milluki squirmed.

"Be quiet, Milluki!" Kikyou said in a shrill voice.

"Ugh." Killua cringed. _"Mother." _He told Gon.

"Kikyou…" Silva started to say, but he never got the chance.

"Not now, dear!" Kikyou's shrill voice rang.

"…Yes, dear."

"Ho ho ho." Zeno laughed along with Netero.

"Ponzu, are you okay?" Pokkle called out.

"I'm fine, Pokkle!" Ponzu replied. "Are you?"

"Well…" Pokkle glanced nervously at Neferpitou, who was next to him. "Not really…"

But Neferpitou was more interested in the man on her left. Kaito.

"Let's fight, nyah!"

"…" Kaito touched his hat nervously.

Spinner popped her bubble gum.

"How long do we have to wait?" Tonpa grunted out.

"Shut up, fatty." Killua commented.

"HEY!" Tonpa frowned as Leorio snickered.

Meruem glared at them all – why he decided to enter this room in the first place was a mystery.

Komugi, having noticed his discomfort, gave him an encouraging smile.

"I-I'm sure we'll be let out soon, sir…" She said shyly, taking his hand into hers hesitantly, giving it a light squeeze.

Meruem widened his eyes as he stared at the blushing girl, but as he turned his head away, he returned the small squeeze.

And true to Komugi's words…

_Creak…_

The other once-locked door to the room opened wide, and one by one, all of the Hunter x Hunter characters – even the ones who had not spoken – stepped outside, into the world of question from the reviewers.

"_Welcome to _Answers from Hunter x Hunter, _my dear characters and reviewers." _A mysterious voice echoed. _"I am TSM. Now, shall we start our questions?"_

* * *

**_Tester: – Questions by indraniFOREVER, who I thank for inspiring me to make such a story.**

_Dearest Illumi,_

_Can you tell me what shampoo you use? And how do you manage to keep it so long? Would you like a girlfriend? What kind of girl would she be? And as your well-wisher, wear some designer things like Prada, D&G or Dsquared2 instead of those dubious clothes. I know you can afford them. Just so you know, I wear shoes just like yours. Try them with ripped jeans; your mama would love it._

_Love from (like it or not), indraniFOREVER._

Illumi stared at the first stack of questions he had received.

His first stack of questions in this world, and it was about hair, girlfriends, and clothes. Who did this girl think he was? Some fashion adviser? But from the way she disapproved of his clothes, Illumi dismissed the thought.

'…_Should I kill this girl?' _Illumi thought to himself. But he dismissed that thought as well, and decided to keep his composure.

No, he wouldn't lose his cool. This girl was just an oddball. Yes. Just a simply…_interesting _girl who just liked being nosy.

So he started typing his reply.

_Nosy girl,_

_One, I use a shampoo I created myself. It would be impossible for you to make it since making it requires murder. Two, I keep it long. Three, no. I don't care. As long as she's not a pathetic weakling. But it doesn't matter, since I don't want or need a girlfriend. Four, I don't need 'designer clothes', thank you. I'm fine with what I'm wearing. It's handmade. By me. And five, I'd rather not, seeing Mother would…throw a tantrum._

_-Illumi._

Clicking [Send], Illumi nodded to himself.

This would certainly keep him interested for a while.

**xXx**

Hisoka hummed to himself as he excitedly turned on his laptop. Oh, how he hoped he received a question! And to his delight, there, in his [Questions] box, was a single email.

_Dearest Hisoka._

_Did you ever hit on a girl besides Machi? Which type of lingerie would you prefer on Machi? I want to ship you both! I would have shipped you with me, if I could have, but sadly, that's not going to happen. So I'll go with shipping you with Machi._

_Yours deeply forever, indraniFOREVER. (I LOVE YOU!)_

Hisoka blinked at his first stack of questions, before breaking into a small chuckle.

How amusing! He _knew_ this would be interesting!

With a happy smirk, he started typing out his reply.

_Dear sweet indrani-chan,_

_Hello my unripe fruit! Hm~ For your first question, no, I don't think I've hit on any other girl besides my little Machi-chan. I'm sure I've hit on some boys, though. *laughs* Only joking, dear~ Lingerie on Machi-chan? *licks lips* Hm~ I'd say… Purple would go well with Machi-chan. Or pink, like her hair. Plain but revealing. Oh, look! I'm starting to sound so perverted~ I'm not perverted, don't worry, indrani-chan~ *laughs* How very kind of you to "ship" me with Machi-chan~ I must tell her at once… *sly smile* I'd like to meet you someday, unripe fruit. Maybe we could have an, ah…_interesting_ conversation. You sound like a tasty fan – I'm flattered._

_-It's a secret~ *heart*_

Hisoka's mouth formed a smile as he re-read his reply and clicked [Send].

Finally, he had something to keep him occupied when bored!

**xXx**

'_An email…?' _Kurapika could hardly believe his eyes.

There, in his [Questions] box, was a stack of questions. His _first_ stack of questions.

Trying to push down his excitement, Kurapika clicked the [Open] button.

_Dear Kurapika,_

_Do you wax your legs? Would you like to play the "Too Cool" song whenever you walk? And did I tell you how much I love your red eyes? I just love them! I have a thing for them, after Hisoka's ones!_

_Yours temporarily, indraniFOREVER._

Kurapika let out a small laugh uncertainly.

He wasn't sure what to make out of this letter. What was this 'do you wax your legs?' about? What was this 'Too Cool song'? What did indraniFOREVER mean 'I like your eyes after Hisoka's'? Really, now. _Hisoka's?_

Shaking his head at the oddness, Kurapika started to type his reply.

_Dear Miss indraniFOREVER,_

_Thank you for questioning me, Miss indraniFOREVER. I'm honored. For your first question, …no. I…do not wax my…legs. I do not quite take interest in my appearance, or do any beauty care. And no, I…do not want to play this…"Too Cool" song whenever I walk – I like the silence. Thank you for saying you appreciate my eyes – I take pride in my Kuruta clan's Scarlet Eyes, and I'm flattered you "have a thing" for them. Though after Hisoka's eyes, I see… Hisoka's eyes… Who would have thought… Well, thank you once again, Miss indraniFOREVER. You are welcome to question me any time._

_Sincerely, Kurapika._

Kurapika sighed and leaned into his chair.

'_What _is _this "Too Cool" song?...'_ He wondered to himself. _'Is it related to 'waxing my legs'?'_

Not able to overcome his curiosity, Kurapika decided to Google his question.

"…What is _this_?" Kurapika murmured as he found a fan video on Youtube.

He pressed it, and his eyes widened when he saw a drawing of him with nice, long, waxed legs, the song "Too Cool" playing as the scene showed. Kurapika straightened his posture.

"What _is_ this?!" He widened his eyes.

Who would make such a thing?

Feeling a bit light headed, Kurapika shook his head and turned his laptop off. He'll check his other questions later.

**xXx**

TSM smiled as she gazed at all the monitors in her Work Room.

Some of the monitors were CCTVs showing each and every character checking their stack of questions, and other monitors were files and information of all the questions the reviewers sent and all the replies the characters sent.

Was TSM a stalker? No. She was only doing her job of keeping everything nicely in order. Organizing and sorting everything out – that was her job. But _was_ TSM a stalker? Maybe. Maybe she really _was _a bit of a stalker.

Chuckling to herself, TSM scanned through her reviewers' profiles. Seemingly satisfied with her work, she stretched her arms and plopped further into her chair.

"Well then…" TSM smiled slyly. "What questions will you ask next, reviewers? And…" She clicked on the microphone, and whispered quietly into it for the Hunter x Hunter characters to hear.

"_How will you reply to your next questions, by little characters?"_

* * *

**A/N:**

**So yeah, stuff like that. Please review and question! But not too much or it'll take long to update! Thanks!**

**TSM, OUT!**


End file.
